Heartbeat
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Gara-gara siraman air tidak disengajai oleh Sakura, Sasuke jadi kena imbasnya. Di situlah awal bermula di mana mereka saling mengenal yang tidak biasa/"aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."/"Apa-apaan?"/Dedicated for Anna-chan28! ENJOY! #114


Langit menjulang tinggi dengan warna biru seakan-akan meminta sang penghuni untuk ikut merasakan betapa indahnya langit ini dipenuhi warna biru bersanding dengan cahaya matahari yang luar biasa.

Bagi seorang gadis yang keluar dari rumahnya ikut takjub dan kagum pada mentari pagi dan langit biru, dia pun mengambil selang panjang dan menjalankan air lewat keran samping pagar kecil kayu miliknya. Sebelum dia melakukannya, dia melebarkan kedua tangannya dan menyapa pagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, langit biru dan matahari!"

Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma sejuk yang dibuat cuaca sekarang ini. Dia pun memutar keran itu dan selang dipegangnya memuntahkan air jernih dan bening, meluncur keluar.

Diangkat tinggi-tinggi air pancuran itu dan mengayunkannya ke sana kemari. Tawa gadis itu melebar hingga terasa seperti sebuah music mengalun indah. Dia terus mengayunkannya sambil menari-nari, berputar-putar ke mana pun dia pergi. Membasahi semua tanaman miliknya. Tidak disangka dirinya tidak melihat kalau ada orang jalan di sana, menyusuri jalan lewat depan rumahnya.

Air pancuran seperti serpihan Kristal meluncur dengan menyerukkan benih-benih air. Sampai-sampai sang pejalan kaki sontak terperanjat kaget karena merasakan basah di sekujur kepala dan pundaknya.

"Waaa…!"

Teriak lelaki itu menghindari air yang ditumpahkan tidak disengaja oleh gadis itu. Gadis yang mendengar teriakan langsung kaget, menurunkan selangnya ke bawah dan menyembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Lelaki itu mengusap pundaknya, melirik ke perkarangan rumah gadis itu, menyipitkan matanya tajam. "Woi, bisa tidak kamu tidak menyiram orang lagi lewa?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip di balik poninya di mana lelaki itu menggerutu lalu kembali berjalan. Saat gadis itu mau mengangkat kepalanya lagi, lelaki itu menoleh kepadanya. Gadis itu pun memalingkan muka, tidak mau kena getahnya lagi.

Tidak ada suara dari lelaki itu, gadis itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan melihat lelaki itu menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal gadis itu ingin sekali minta maaf, tetapi dikarenakan lelaki itu amat sangat marah padanya, jadi tidak jadi.

Gadis itu mematikan keran airnya, dan melihat arah ke mana lelaki itu pergi. Tadi diingatnya lelaki itu berpakaian biasa saja dengan jaket menyelimuti tubuhnya yang tegap. Wajahnya yang tampan dan rambutnya berwarna biru. Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu merah merona betapa dia mengagumi lelaki tadi.

Namun, ekspresinya berubah. Dia pun cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Ngapain aku merona. Oh ya ampun, hanya lihat cowok cakep. Aduuh… Sakura. Lupakan dia!"

Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau lelaki dibicarakannya tadi tepat berada di samping rumahnya, keluar sambil membawa Koran dan kopi. Diintip sebelah rumahnya, dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

**..oOo..**

**.**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, typo (ada beberapa), deskripsi seadanya. Dedicated for Anna-Chan28.

**..oOo..**

Keesokkan harinya, Sakura keluar dari rumah. Dia masih menyukai menyirami tanaman dengan selang air sambil tersenyum. Soal kemarin, Sakura sudah tidak mengingat masalah yang mendatang bencana terhadap lelaki berambut biru kelam itu, karena Sakura tidak pernah keluar rumah.

Di sinilah dia, menyalakan keran air yang disambung selang. Sakura mengangkat selangnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu tidak melihat lagi ada lelaki yang sedari tadi berjalan malah disiram oleh pancuran air milik Sakura.

"Hei!"

Lelaki itu berusaha menghindar dari air pancuran yang diakibatkan oleh Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu langsung menurunkan lagi selangnya yang mengeluarkan air. Sakura ingin sekali melarikan dari tempat ini, kemudian meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian.

Lelaki tampan itu mengusap pundaknya yang terkena beberapa tetesan air selang, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Kamu lagi? Tidak bisakah kamu hati-hati dalam mempergunakan selang itu? Korbannya selalu saja aku!"

Sakura segera menyembunyikan selangnya ke belakang punggungnya, masih menyala. Dia setengah membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Cih." Lelaki itu memalingkan muka, meringis kesal. "Jangan sekali-sekali menggunakan alat itu hanya untuk menyiram tanaman. Dari kemarin-kemarin aku lihat, kamu tidak serius menyirami tanaman melainkan hanya bermain-main saja."

"Apa?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lelaki itu. "Enak saja kamu bilang! Aku memang suka menyiram tanaman, tapi bukan berarti aku seenaknya bermain-main. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Nah, itu yang kamu bilang. Kamu sangat menyukainya karena suka bermain air, 'kan?" Pipi Sakura memerah mirip kepiting rebus, menundukkan kepalanya. "Ah, sialan. Gara-gara kamu, aku telat ke tempat kerjaku. Kamu harus ganti."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau ganti pakaianmu yang basah! Memangnya kamu siapa?"

"Aku?" Lelaki itu menyeringai, Sakura sangat tidak suka seringainya. "Aku ini tetangga. Aku tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahmu dan aku bisa memberitahukan orangtuamu tentang kelakuanmu yang sekarang dan juga kemarin."

Sakura melirik rumah sebelah, terperanjat kaget. "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, gadis aneh. Lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat mengganti semuanya atau aku bisa saja membuatmu menyesal," ancam lelaki itu, membalikkan tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura terlongo.

Sakura melemparkan selang itu ke bawah hingga selang itu memuntahkan banyak sekali air. Gadis itu mengetatkan bibirnya ke atas, bersedekap. "Mentang-mentang cowok keren, ingin sekali memerintah aku seperti ini? Awas saja, ya."

Sakura mematikan keran air, lalu kembali ke rumahnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Di sebelah rumahnya, lelaki itu keluar dengan sebuah seringai licik bikin tubuh kita makin merinding.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, gadis berambut merah muda mendatangi rumah lelaki menyebalkan tersebut. Setelah tepat di depan rumahnya, Sakura hampir memencet bel namun pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang anak lelaki tampan berdiri tegak. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak serasa ingin mati.

"Jadi?" Lelaki berambut biru kelam bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke balik pintu, menatap Sakura yang merah merona akibat marah dan kesal.

"Aku menepati janjiku." Sakura juga bersedekap, menentang lelaki itu yang sekarang menyeringai. "Lalu, baju mana yang akan aku cuci?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Baju banyak di dalam, kamu bisa mencucinya selagi aku masih baik."

Sakura mundur ke belakang, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki menyebalkan tersebut. Lelaki itu membiarkan Sakura masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam, menunjukkan tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh lelaki itu yaitu di belakang dapur.

"Di sana banyak baju yang kamu cuci." Lelaki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke belakang dapur. Sakura mengerutkan kening menyadari kalau dirinya merasa dijebak, tetapi ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"Tidak bisakah aku mencuci bajumu di rumahku?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sakura bisa mendengar dengusan lelaki itu.

"Tidak boleh, gadis aneh. Kamu sudah melakukannya dua kali, jadi kamu harus melakukannya di rumahku."

"Ugh!"

Namun, saat Sakura mau masuk ke belakang dapur. Lelaki itu meraih pergelangan tangannya sehingga Sakura tertarik ke arahnya. Tubuh Sakura menabrak dada bidang lelaki berambut biru kelam. Sakura bisa merasakan degup jantung lelaki itu di belakangnya, dan juga terasa hangat.

"Apa-apaan!"

Tangan Sakura diikat ke belakang oleh lelaki itu, lelaki itu menyeringai melihat Sakura merasakan jantungnya. "Kamu bisa merasakannya, 'kan? Degup jantungku yang menginginkan dirimu?"

"A-apa?" Mata hijau Sakura melebar, kaget dan terkejut. "Ka-kamu menginginkan aku lewat ini?"

Lelaki biru kelam menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Kalau iya, bagaimana? Aku memang sangat menginginkanmu, gadis aneh."

"Aku bukan gadis aneh!" teriak Sakura menepis tangannya diikat oleh lelaki itu, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya. Jantung terasa berdetak sangat cepat, sangat menginginkan lelaki di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu! Dan aku—"

"Kenalkan namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," seringai Sasuke lembut. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku datang ke wilayah ini sebagai tetanggamu. Waktu itu kamu tidak tahu aku pindah dikarenakan kamu lebih sering bermain air ketimbang menyapaku."

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, memasang pendengarannya baik-baik dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Rasanya seperti mimpi tidak terkira. Lelaki di depannya benar-benar menyukainya dan itu sangat lama, tetapi kenapa baru sekarang?

"Waktu kamu menyirami aku dengan selang airmu, aku bisa menyapamu tanpa kamu sadari." Sasuke tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta Sakura datang ke arahnya. "Kemarilah. Datang kepadaku. Kita bisa saling mengetahui jati diri masing-masing jika kamu mau menerima uluran tanganku. Dan, tidak boleh menolaknya."

Sakura ragu-ragu menerima tangan kekar itu. Dia menatap Sasuke dan tangan itu secara bergantian, kemudian kembali ke tangan tersebut. Ingin sekali Sakura meraih tangan itu, tetapi jantung dan egonya meminta untuk memilah-milah sebuah pilihan. Lebih baik pergi saja daripada harus berada di sini.

"Aku… aku…"

"Kemarilah, gadis aneh yang manis."

Akhirnya keputusan Sakura saat berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke mendapatkan kemenangan untuk mendapatkan gadis berambut merah muda. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, karena Sakura melewati Sasuke dan lebih memilih keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Sebelum keluar di balik pintu, Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan pikir kamu bisa mendapatkan aku, cowok menjengkelkan!"

Sakura keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian terbengong-bengong di tempatnya. Gadis berambut merah muda telah menolak lelaki berambut biru. Sungguh mencengangkan dan terkesan sekali. Akhirnya Sasuke ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Tetapi, bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke, lho.

Di luar sana, Sakura berlari sambil menekan dadanya yang berdetak memburu sangat cepat. Pipinya menampilkan merah muda tipis. Biarpun Sakura menolaknya, tetapi itu bisa langkah yang baik buat dirinya agar lebih melangkah maju.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ini adalah fict request untuk Anna-chan28. Dan maaf, ini nge-gantung. Dikira endingnya bisa bersama-sama, tapi… jangan marahi saya, ya. :p

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Lampung, 30 November 2013


End file.
